Space Warrior's: Colosseum
by Chaos Lord Roscoso
Summary: When Lucifer uses a Time Spell to send Hikari to a different time, he sends her to Orre five years ago but to his dismay he sent Hinaten, Darkmagicianmon and Roscoso as well. The Two Pokemorphs, One Balance and One Digimon must work with Wes to save Orre!
1. Planning

Space Warrior's

Pokemon Colosseum. Part One.

A Time Spell gone wrong. Trip to Orre.

We find ourselves in Lucifers current base, after I had blown his own to the outer rim, he had to find a new place. He was once again working on a plan to get Hikari Ino...again.

"Hmm, if this works, I should have no interruptions this time," Lucifer said. As the time spell showed a desert region.

"Ahh, Orre, good times, I wonder if Evice remembers me helping him discover the way to create Shadow Pokemon," Lucifer said as Nayzormon walked forward.

"So Master how are things going here?" Nayzormon asked.

"Very well the spell is ready I just need to target Reyelle and send her to a point in time. Then I shall make her mine!" Lucifer said as the Time Spell seemed to Hikari, along with Me, Hinaten and Darkmagicianmon. Hikari and Hinaten where having a Pokemon Battle again.

"Shadow use Thunderbolt!" Hikari said as Her Luxray Shadow launched a Thunderbolt at Luffy, Hinaten's Chimchar!

"Luffy Flamethrower!!" Hinaten said as her Luffy blocked the Thunderbolt with his Flamethrower.

"Luxray use Thunder Fang," Hikari said as Shadow charged at Luffy with his teeth crackling with Electricity.

"Flame Wheel!" Hinaten said as Luffy slammed the Flame Wheel countering the Thunder Fang.

"Great Counter Hina-chan," Hikari said as Shadow smirked.

"Thanks Kari-nee," Hinaten said as Luffy grinned.

"They are really getting into this," Darkmagicianmon said as he turned to Me and sweatdropped, I was taking a nap with my Shiny Eevee Cosmic asleep next to me.

"Ross! Wake up," D.M said but I was still napping.

(Five Years Earlier...in Orre)

We find ourselves just outside a canyon as a Skarmory flew by. Inside the Canyon we find a building where many guys wearing similiar clothes walking around either chatting, Drinking or fighting meanwhile sitting on a comfy chair was a muge more muscular man, he had a strange hair style and was wearing clothes similiar to everyone else. This is Gonzap!

"Hmm, aren't we missing someone, where's Wes?" Gonzap said.

(Meanwhile outside)

We see a figure wearing a Blue trenchcoat running away from the building with him was a Umbreon.

"Ok lets finish this," The Guy said as he brought out a Detonator and pressed it.

BOOOMM!!

The Explosion shock the building as many of the guys inside started tumbling over.

"GRR!" Gonzap growled.

(Meanwhile in another room)

We find a strange room where a Metallic Arm was hanging on a table as the guy in the Trenchcoat walked forward and picked it up.

"Here you are, let's go!" He said as he and the Umbreon ran off. When suddenly the door to the main entrance opened and out came Gonzap and his Grunts.

"Get back here Traitor!!" Gonzap yelled. As the Guy ran over to a motorbike in the sidecar was an Espeon.

"Let's go!" He said as he put the Mechincal Arm in the Sidecar as the Umbreon jumped in too. He quickly started it up and drove out of the canyon.

"Oh Gonzap! I quit!" He yelled as he pressed another button and the entire base exploded. Causing Gonzap to growl.

"WES!!!!!" Gonzap roared as the same Skarmary observed Wes driving off if anyone noticed the Skarmary's eyes where glowing Purple!

"SKAR!!!" It cawed.

(That's Part One. Next time, Lucifer begins the Spell sending Hikari to Orre, but to his anger, Darkmagicianmon, Me and Hinaten where brought along too.)


	2. Orre! Meeting Wes!

Space Warriors.

Colosseum! Part Two!

Seperated! Meeting Wes!

(Back in our time)

We see Our Two Pokemorphs, One Balance and One Digimon resting, Hinaten was showing off her new Houndour Brago!

"Ok Brago! Use Dark Pulse then Flamethrower!!" Hinaten said as the Dark Pokemon sent a blast of purple rings before sending a stream of fire direct through the rings creating a slightly creepy but cool display.

"Wow, great job Hinaten!" I said as Cosmic yipped in agreement.

"Hinaten has grown in such a short time," Hikari said.

"Ninetales!" Kurama agreed.

"I must admit, Ross is doing well in this," D.M said with a smile.

(Meanwhile)

"It's time! Time Spell!" Lucifer yelled as the portal glowed black.

"Time for you to become mine Reyelle," He said with a grin.

(Back with our heroes)

Suddenly the winds started picking up as Kurama, Brago and Cosmic started getting restless.

"Something's wrong!" I said.

'Ross we have to get outta here!!' Deoxys said.

'What!?' I said as suddenly above all of us appeared a Black Portal as suddenly is started inhaling Air as Hikari was starting to be dragged to it.

"Hime!" D.M said grabbing her hand and stopping her, but he was loosing hit footing.

"Hold on!" I yelled as Me and Hinaten grabbed D.M, Brago and Kurama helping too.

"It's too strong!" Hinaten cried out as finally we lost out footing and all Four of us along with all our pokemon where sucked in just as the portal closed.

(Back with Lucifer!)

"Grr! Not what I was expecting!" Lucifer growled as Nayzormon appeared.

"What now Master?" Nayzormon asked.

"You stay here with Tayuya and Lilith, I'll go after them!" Lucifer said before another portal appeared which he walked into.

(Orre: Five Years Ago!)

"Uh...Sempai," Hikari groaned as she opened her eyes to see her in what looked like a Pokemon Center.

"Oh your awake, we where wondering if you and your friend where alright," Nurse Joy said as Hikari noticed on another Bed was Darkmagicianmon who was waking up too.

"Sempai!" Hikari said as she headed over to him. As he groaned.

"Where are we?" D.M asked.

"Why your in the Phenac City Pokemon Center," Nurse Joy said.

"Phenac city...the Orre Region!" Darkmagicianmon said.

"Yes, I'm sorry but I have more Pokemon to look after," Nurse Joy said before walking away. Just as Hikari saw the Calender.

"That's not...2004!" She said as D.M noticed too.

"What? 2004! But who is that...the portal! A Time Portal!" Darkmagicianmon said as Hikari looked around and noticed something.

"Where are Ross-san and Hina-chan," She said as Darkmagicianmon noticed the Two Pokemorphs where nowhere to be seen.

(Meanwhile In the Desert)

We see Wes along with his Espeon and Umbreon riding across the desert still in the sidecar was the strange Mechanical Arm.

"Well that went well," Wes said grinning as Espeon and Umbreon barked in agreement.

"Now we just have too, eh?" Wes said as he stopped his bike to see Myself and Hinaten out cold. Cosmic and Brago trying to wake us up.

"(Sighs) Come on let's help," Wes said as he and the Two Eevee Evolutions walked over.

"Dour," Brago growled as Espeon and Umbreon talked with Brago and Cosmic, Wes was checking Ross and Hinaten.

"Hmm, looks like they had a rough trip, better take them to the Outskirt Stand before they overheat." Wes said as He Lifted Hinaten with Brago helping him and put her in the Sidecar before going back and putting me in too.

"Ok lets go!" Wes said as the Four Pokemon hopped in too and surprising Wes bike was off again!

(That's Part Two! Next time Wes Introduces himself to Ross and Hinaten! As they head to Phenac City, they find Trouble, Darkmagicianmon, Hikari and a new friend.)


	3. Reunited! Phenac City!

Space Warriors.

Colosseum! Part Three!

Phenac City! Reunited!

We find ourselves outside the Outskirts Stand which looked like a broken done Locomotive, Also their was Gas Stands as well as Wes was filling up his Bike, while his Eevee Brothers where watching Over Me and Hinaten. As Wes was just finishing filling up the Tank he noticed Hinaten groaning.

"Uh what happened?" She moaned as Brago who was still out bark happily before licking Hinaten's face.

"Brago quit it, that tickles!" Hinaten giggled as Wes rolled his eyes.

"Hinaten, would you keep it down," I groaned as I sat up before glancing at Wes.

"I guess thanks, where are we?" I asked. As Cosmic walked over

"Your outside the Outskirt Stand, the names Wes, that's Espeon and Umbreon," Wes said as his two Pokemon barked.

"The Orre Region? Well, the Names Ross, this is Hinaten and Brago, and this is my Eevee Cosmic," I said as Cosmic walked over to the Espeon and Umbreon.

"Eevee," Cosmic barked.

"Espeon/Umbreon," Both Pokemon barked.

"Well I have to head to Phenac City, this guy said strong Trainers are there a chance for me and the brothers to get stronger," Wes said with a grin.

"If you want we'll come with, we need to find our friends, don't worry about a lift, I can get us there no problem. Go Drago!" I said bringing out the Dragon Pokemon.

"Flygon!" Drago roared as I hopped on it's back with Hinaten following, as we returned Cosmic and Brago. While Wes hopped onto his Bike with the Eevee Brothers in the sidecar.

"Let's go then!" Wes said as he drove off to Phenac City with Drago flying after him.

(Meanwhile)

Darkmagicianmon and Hikari where still in the Pokemon Center, Hikari was busy looking over her team, as Darkmagicianmon was looking over his team too a Larvitar on his shoulder.

"Looks like everyone is unharmed," D.M said.

"Same here Sempai," Hikari said as they returned their Pokemon Except Larvitar.

"So what should we do?" D.M asked.

"We have to find Hina-chan and Ross-san before we do anything," Hikari said as they walked out of the Pokemon Center.

"Stop Squirming!" A voice is heard as the both look to see a truck was outside the City Entrance, two guys where carrying a strange sack that seemed to be squirming.

"Just hang on Trudly, we're just gotta give this to the boss and Promotion!" The other guy said.

"Sorry Folly but it won't stop fidgeting!" Trudly said. When suddenly...

"HELP! Kidnappers!!" A voice screamed inside the bag.

"Rats, the tape didn't shut her up!!" Folly said before noticing Hikari and Darkmagicianmon.

"Oh great, looks like we gotta silence you two! Go Whismurs!!" Folly yelled bringing out two Whismur.

"Go Kurama!" Hikari said bringing out her Ninetales.

"Your up Larvitar," D.M said as Larvitar joined Kurama.

"Double Uproar!!" Folly commanded as the whismur sent a wave of Sound waves.

"Heat Wave!" Hikari said as Kurama sent a wave of flames blocking both Uproars.

"Larvitar finish this with Rock Slide!" D.M yelled as Larvitar send a barrages of Rock along with Kuramas Heat Wave hit both Whismur easily knocking them both out.

"Grr! Trudly hurry up and bring out her secret weapon!" Folly as Trudly brought out a Pokeball before.

"A Battle? No one invited me," A voice is heard as the two crooks and Hikari and Darkmagicianmon looked to see Wes leaning on a wall with the Eevee Brothers with him both growling at Folly and Trudly.

"Flygon!!" A cry is heard as Drago suddenly landed next to Wes as Me and Hinaten hopped off.

"Kari-nee!!" Hinaten called out as Folly and Trudly sweated.

"Let's get outta here!" Trudly said as he ran out of the entrance.

"Grr! Next time we'll crush you all!" Folly said returning his Whismur before following Trudly.

"Hmm, crooks," Hikari said as Kurama nodded in agreement.

"But what where they doing?" D.M asked as he glanced at the bag, as Wes walked forward.

"I'll get it," Wes said as he opened the bag, which showed inside was a girl about 16 to 15 years old, Red Hair in Pigtails. She was wearing a Jeaned Skirt and a Purple Shirt with a Jacket.

"Uh...thank you!" She cried out hugging Wes, the poor guy blushing but noticing Espeon and Umbreon chuckled.

"Traitors!" He growled as both pokemon grinned.

(Meanwhile)

We find ourselves in a office in Phenac City where the Mayor Es Cade was going over some papers when he heard a knock.

"Come in," He said but froze when he saw who is was.

"Hello Evice! Long time no see," Lucifer said while grinning.

(That's Part Three! Next time Our Heroes along with Rui head to the Mayors just as Lucifer left Phenac City, after that they run into People from Wes's past, Team Snagem)


End file.
